


В прошлое

by The_Great_Divide



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Magic, Out of Character, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Divide/pseuds/The_Great_Divide
Summary: (АУ фанфик по фанфику "Вперед в прошлое" авторства Бакуко) Гарри Поттер, умерший на войне от Авады своего главного врага, вновь очнулся на Тисовой в чулане под лестницей. Тогда он решил всё изменить - и вроде даже что-то получилось. Со спокойной душой подставляясь под заклятие Волдеморта во второй раз, Поттер никак не ожидал, что вновь очнётся у Дурслей. Но раз уж так получилось, то теперь он просто обязан всё сделать правильно и разорвать наконец-таки этот бесконечный круг...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	В прошлое

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Вперед в прошлое](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267726) by [Bakuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuko/pseuds/Bakuko). 



Ему приснился сон.

Гарри Поттер был бы счастлив, если бы вчера он не ложился спать вовсе.

Сев на своей кровати в таком знакомом, но одновременно будто чужом, забытом чулане под лестницей, мальчик невидяще уставился в покрытую трещинами стену. Вспоминал. И чем больше события сна наполняли его, тем сильнее голову сдавливало осознанием и болью. Сжимающие тонкое одеяло пальцы побелели, а быстрое, тяжёлое дыхание резало грудь — где-то там кровоточило сердце. Он вспоминал и не мог даже пытаться успокоиться, чувствуя, как накрывает тоской и страхом. Отчаяньем.

Маленький Гарри думал, что знает об отчаянье всё, прожив бок о бок с Дурслями столько лет. Сейчас же он понял, насколько ошибался тогда. Какими неважными были его проблемы и каким на самом деле тёплым и безопасным был этот дом, в котором лишь маленькие безобидные паучки в одной комнате с маленьким потерявшимся волшебником.

Гарри Поттер умер. Дважды. А теперь ещё и дважды вернулся в прошлое.

От взметнувшейся стихийной магии заискрился воздух, повиснув в комнате напряжённой массой, от которой дышать стало ещё тяжелее. Мальчик разжал пальцы на одеяле и обнял себя руками, крупно дрожа и не отводя от стены взгляда, переполненного ужасом. За дверью прозвучал недовольный голос тёти, но он не смог пробиться сквозь гудящие в голове мысли.

Он ведь всё сделал правильно… Он исправил ошибки прошлого, и в этот раз Волдеморт точно проиграл. Гарри подставился под Аваду, будучи уверенным в своей победе — и он не мог ошибиться. Мир спасён, а Избранный исполнил своё предназначение, как и должен был.

Он предотвратил все смерти, которые случились в первый раз: Фред жив, как и Сириус, Ремус, Тонкс, Северус, Добби! Он спас своих друзей, он защитил своих любимых. Он помог всем, кому только можно было помочь — даже Люциусу Малфою! Так почему же он снова проснулся в своей старой комнате у Дурслей?..

И Драко…

Драко-Драко-Драко.

— Ты что, ещё не встал? — всё-таки услышал он голос тёти Петуньи. — Шевелись побыстрее, я хочу, чтобы ты присмотрел за беконом. И смотри, чтобы он не подгорел, — сегодня день рождения Дадли, и всё должно быть идеально.

Гарри не мог думать о дне рождения Дадли. Гарри не мог даже перестать пялиться в стену и судорожно себя обнимать, мечтая, чтобы это были руки Драко. Пытаться убедить себя, что он всё ещё спит, что его время встать перед Волдемортом не наступало, что он скоро проснётся в кровати с Малфоем, в своей спальне на Гриммо или в Выручай-комнате.

От мысли, что всё повторилось, что ему вновь придётся пройти через это, хотелось запереться в чулане и не выходить. Никогда.

Но Гарри, выдохнув из горящих лёгких воздух, заставил себя встать, надеть очки и пойти на кухню жарить бекон.

Чувства будто выкачали, или это психика Гарри так справлялась со стрессом. По крайней мере, он смог безразлично оглядеть гору подарков кузена без желания кинуть их в стену, и приготовить завтрак.

Послушно кушая вместе со всеми, Гарри вновь не слышал ничьих разговоров, погрузившись в свои мысли. И главным вопросом вместо «почему?» теперь стал «что мне делать?». Если в прошлое его такое пробуждение всё было проще — он ещё не знал того, что знает теперь — то в этот раз он уже не мог просто сбежать на Косую Аллею и насладиться волшебством. Не мог радоваться своей скорой свободе от Дурслей. Ему даже не хотелось ехать со всеми в зоопарк, чтобы поговорить со змеем и убедиться в правдивости своего сна — сомнений просто не осталось.

Он, Гарри Поттер, волшебник. Мальчик-который-выжил и дважды пришёл умереть.

Самый несчастный ребёнок в мире.

Тот, кому приходилось спасаться от темнейшего мага столетия, начиная почти с младенчества. Кого, обрадовав сказкой о волшебстве, отправили в светлый путь на убой. Из которого сделали героя, готового на всё ради общего блага. Он тот, кто всей душой боролся за любовь и дружбу, не думая о своей собственной судьбе.

И теперь он снова здесь — в доме на Тисовой улице.

Гарри решил, что если его вновь выбросило назад, сделав все старания и надежды бессмысленными, то хоть теперь он будет поступать правильно — с самого начала. Даже если потом он вернётся в прошлое снова, и снова, пока его детский разум просто не выдержит, и Дурслям не удастся, наконец, избавиться от их ненормального племянника. Он будет пытаться уберечь своих любимых от Волдеморта бесчисленное множество раз, пока его сердце всё ещё бьётся — ведь он просто не может жить иначе.

И раз уж он не хочет в зоопарк…

— Чего это ты такой тихий, мальчишка? Небось задумал что-то? — дядя Вернон раздражённо сверлил его взглядом. Гарри отложил вилку на пустую тарелку и посмотрел на отца семейства. Кажется, взгляд племянника Вернону не понравился, потому что его лицо начало стремительно краснеть.

— Простите, дядя, что я молчу и ничего не делаю.

— Поговори мне тут!

— Вернон, миссис Фигг сломала ногу, она не сможет взять этого, — тётя Петунья решила не оттягивать плохие новости. — Мы могли бы взять его с собой…

— Нет. — Дурсли удивлённо уставились на перебившего тётю Гарри, и тот, решив не дожидаться их реакции, выложил всё сразу: — Я останусь дома.

— Чтобы мы вернулись на пепелище!

— Я ничего не разрушу и не испорчу, — спокойный тон отчего-то сейчас удавался Гарри особенно хорошо. — А вы сможете отлично справить день рождения Дадли, если меня не будет рядом.

На лице кузена, кажется, впервые в жизни было написано одобрение плана Поттера. Дядя, тоже заметив это, нахмурился ещё сильнее, но всё-таки сказал:

— Хорошо. Мы запрём тебя в твоей комнате, если ты так хочешь остаться дома.

— Нет. — Кажется, Гарри ни разу в жизни не отказывал Дурслям два раза подряд. Судя по лицу тёти, та уже готова была сорваться на возмущённый писк.

Гарри, решив не дожидаться криков, сосредоточился. Он ведь волшебник, а, как говорил профессор Дамблдор, не палочка создаёт магию. Поэтому…

Вингардиум Левиоса!

Руку под столом никто не заметил, замерев и не отрывая взгляда от поднявшегося на пару сантиметров бокала. Тонкие губы тёти задрожали.

Опустив бокал на место и убедившись, что Дурсли ещё слишком шокированы для криков, Гарри решил не оттягивать момент и быстро заговорил:

— Я останусь дома, и запирать меня не стоит. Сегодня ведь день рождения Дадли.

Дождавшись короткого кивка дяди, мальчик в тишине поднялся со своего места, незаметно держась за спинку стула, и пошёл в зал. Там, на секунду опершись о стену из-за накатившей слабости, он прошёл в старый чулан под лестницей. Сегодня, после его представления, закрыть его здесь точно не посмеют.

Вскоре, судя по разговорам за стеной, пришли Полкиссы. Немного позже раздался шум уезжающей машины.

Гарри лежал в своей кровати и смотрел в потолок. Он не заметил, как провалился в спокойный сон.

***

Праздник кузена прошёл настолько хорошо, что Дадли, кажется, даже забыл о представлении со стаканом на завтраке. По крайней мере, выпытать о странностях Гарри он ни у кого не пытался, полностью посвятив себя уничтожению подарков — новой игровой приставки, например. Сам Гарри был этому рад: за своё здоровье он особо не волновался, но вот кузену точно будет спокойней жить, если он не будет знать о существовании магии. Да и дядя с тётей вроде как присмирели и не сильно свирепствовали, переживая за своего сыночка: они по-прежнему заваливали Гарри работой по дому, но зато молчали на его походы в игровую комнату Дадли, позволяя брать книги или забытые игрушки.

Поттер, решив насладиться последними месяцами мирной жизни, с неожиданным интересом углубился в маггловскую литературу. Коллекция Дурслей пусть и не дотягивала до звания «домашней библиотеки», но и там встречались интересные книжки. Например, Гарри нашёл очень любопытным учебник по физике за седьмой класс, с удивлением начав понимать, как устроены всякие вроде обыденные вещи. А ещё с удовольствием читал научную фантастику и фэнтези (и смеялся, когда представлял вместо высокого длинноволосого эльфа того же Кикимера). Он даже смог починить приставку Дадли (благо там не было ничего сложного) и стал играть в игры, когда оставался дома один. Этому очень помогло то, что миссис Фигг сломала ногу и не могла взять его к себе.

Иногда Гарри думал, что, может, он вернулся в прошлое только потому, что в предыдущий раз вовремя не прочитал нужную книгу. В такие моменты ему чудился одобряющий кивок Гермионы.

А ещё Гарри не хотел раньше времени сообщать обо всём Дамблдору… и видеть Седрика. Поэтому он отбросил идею самому пойти в Косой переулок, терпеливо ожидая письмо.

Однажды днём, когда на кухне стоял кислотно-гнилой запах его новой школьной формы, волшебник понял: сегодня.

— Принеси почту, Дадли, — буркнул дядя Вернон из-за газеты.

— Пошли за ней Гарри.

— Гарри, принеси почту.

Гарри послушно исполнил приказ дяди, стараясь не показать собственного волнения. Сегодня всё изменится. Прощай, обычная жизнь у Дурслей — здравствуй, безумный волшебный мир.

Среди счётов и открытки от тёти Мардж лежал коричневый конверт с печатью Хогвартса.

«Мистеру Г. Поттеру, графство Суррей, город Литтл-Уингинг, улица Тисовая, дом четыре, чулан под лестницей».

Невольно задержав дыхание, Гарри секунду разглядывал конверт, с ностальгией вспоминая то чувство искреннего детского счастья, а после быстро спрятал его в штаны. Дядя даже не успел возмутиться его промедлению, потому что племянник шустро вернулся обратно на кухню, ведя себя абсолютно обычно, разве что поглощать завтрак стал быстрее.

Забравшись в свой чулан, Гарри открыл конверт и стал с улыбкой читать слова, выведенные изумрудными чернилами.

Письмо у него, теперь нужно лишь отправить сову с ответом. И раз уж в Косой переулок он решил не идти, то стоит попытать удачу с миссис Фигг: в конце концов, всегда можно сказать, что та выглядит как настоящая волшебница, из-за чего он и решил попросить у неё помощи.

Удобный момент представился вечером на следующий день, когда Гарри под безразличный кивок тёти ушёл гулять. Сделав небольшой круг на всякий случай, он подошёл к дому соседки-сквиба. Заприметив одного из её многочисленных котов, который внимательно наблюдал за гостем из дыры в заборе, Гарри, вспомнив его кличку, вежливо с ним поздоровался, прежде чем постучать в дверь. Может, шустро убежавший кот что-то сказал миссис Фигг, или же она получила какой-то наказ от Дамблдора в связи с рассылкой школьных писем, но дверь перед мальчиком отворилась. Выглянувшая из-за неё соседка выглядела настороженно, отчего Гарри немного занервничал.

— Эм-м… здравствуйте, миссис Фигг. Я сегодня получил это письмо, — сказал он, достав из кармана конверт и протянув его женщине. — Там сказано, что нужно как можно быстрее отправить ответ, но у меня нет для этого совы. Не могли бы вы мне помочь?

Соседка, нахмурившись, оглядела печать Хогвартса и строчки адресата, но, хромая, отошла с порога и пропустила мальчика в дом.

— Заходи, Гарри. Будешь чаю?

— Да, спасибо.

Пока Гарри, примостившись на стареньком кресле, пил душистый чай с довольно неплохими пирожными, миссис Фигг раздавала указания своим котам и ковыляла из комнаты в комнату. Кажется, она даже пообщалась с кем-то по камину. Мальчик же лениво рассматривал вроде знакомый интерьер дома, с удивлением замечая ранее не бросавшиеся в глаза детали — вроде пустого фиала на тумбочке или странного растения на подоконнике. А ещё он заметил, что тот кот, с которым он недавно здоровался, вновь пристально за ним следит, поэтому старался вести себя безукоризненно хорошо.

В конце концов, усталая женщина вернулась в гостиную и уселась на диван, вытянув ногу и взяв в руку кружку чая. Следом за ней влетела небольшая серая сипуха и приземлилась на кресло Гарри.

— Что ж, вот и твой почтальон. Ты ведь уже написал ответ?

— Да, — кивнул он и поставил пустую кружку обратно на тумбочку. Достав из того же недырявого кармана второй листок, он привязал его к лапке совы — и та сразу же улетела в открытое окно.

Подумав, что раз уж он решил больше не портить жизнь кузену и Дурслям, то лучше Хагриду остаться в Хогвартсе, Гарри попросил в письме прислать кого-то из наиболее незаметных преподавателей, чтобы тот смог спокойно забрать его у родственников и отвести на Косую Аллею. Он думал, что это будет профессор МакГонагалл или, к примеру, Синистра, но в тайне надеялся увидеться со Снейпом, хотя тот и не подходил под описание. Пусть у них с профессором зельеварения были сложные отношения, но он являлся одним из немногих людей, кому Гарри бесконечно доверял.

Поблагодарив соседку за помощь и чай, мальчик вежливо убрал за собой и подал старушке какие-то зелья с полки. Попрощавшись, он закрыл за собой дверь и под провожающим взглядом других полукниззлов пошёл обратно к Дурслям.

***

Присланным профессором оказалась МакГонагалл.

Когда во время завтрака в дверь постучались, Гарри беспрекословно пошёл проверить «кого это там занесло». Увидев строгого преподавателя Трансфигурации, он искренне улыбнулся и получил лёгкую улыбку в ответ.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер. Меня зовут Минерва МакГонагалл, я заместитель директора в школе чародейства и волшебства «Хогвартс». Я здесь, чтобы помочь вам сделать необходимые покупки.

— Здравствуйте, профессор. Не могли бы вы подождать минутку, я быстро отпрошусь у своих родственников. Извините, что не приглашаю в дом — мои дядя с тётей не очень любят волшебников, а я бы не хотел скандала.

— Да, конечно. Я подожду вас, только не задерживаетесь, — строгий тон Макгонагалл сделал улыбку Гарри ещё шире: всё-таки декан у Гриффиндора самый лучший!

— Разумеется, профессор. — Когда колдунья отвернулась и стала идти по дорожке к калитке забора, мальчик закрыл дверь и пошёл обратно к Дурслям. Радуясь, что уже доел завтрак и только чай не допил, он быстро опустошил свою кружку и стал мыть посуду, попутно отвечая на вопросы дяди:

— И кто там ломился?

— Миссис Фигг, просила меня посидеть с её котами, пока она сходит в больницу, — ответил Гарри, стараясь звучать как можно печальней.

— Ты ведь согласился? — Вернон подозрительно сощурил глаза.

— Да, — с тяжёлым вдохом.

— Тогда домывай посуду и марш к ней!

— Хорошо, дядя.

Освободив раковину, Гарри ме-е-едленно вышёл из кухни, понурив голову, и тут же стремительно вломился в свой чулан. Быстро схватил и натянул на себя наиболее приличные, отложенные специально на этот день вещи. Взял накопленную мелочь и поспешил наружу, к ожидающей у забора МакГонагалл.

Добежав до неё, Гарри даже немного запыхался. Сама же профессор чуть приподняла брови, смотря на него, но спокойно протянула руку.

— Чтобы не тратить время на общественном транспорте, я перенесу вас с помощью магии аппарации, которую магглы ещё называют телепортацией. Это будет не самое приятное ощущение, так что советую вам приготовиться заранее и крепко держать меня за руку.

Дождавшись кивка мальчика, МакГонагалл аппарировала к Дырявому Котлу, оставив ничего не подозревающих Дурслей на Тисовой.

Пространство схлопнулось и миг спустя расширилось, выбросив их двоих на пустую подвортню. Профессор с удивлением посмотрела на своего подопечного, которого не то что не стошнило, но даже не покачнуло.

— А вы не из робких, мистер Поттер, — с явным одобрением.

Гарри почувствовал толику стыда за то, что на самом деле в свою первую совместную аппарацию чуть не свалился на землю, а сейчас просто сказался опыт прошлых жизней…

Дырявый Котёл был таким же, как в его воспоминаниях: тёмным, старым и шумным. Единственным отличием было то, что никто к знаменитому мальчику не подходил, опасаясь смотреть на МакГонагалл, а Квирелла так и вовсе не было. Семейства Диггори, к счастью, тоже — Гарри хотел хоть в этот раз не калечить жизнь Седрика своим вмешательством.

Профессор, коротко кивнув хозяину заведения, вышла во двор к стене и выполнила палочкой нужную комбинацию. Проход раскрылся, и мальчик распахнул глаза, невольно удивляясь красоте Косого переулка, будто в первый раз.

— Добро пожаловать в магический мир, Гарри, — неожиданно тепло сказала МакГонагалл. Сам Поттер, немного растерявшись, поблагодарил её. Наверное, у неё тоже была ностальгия или что-то вроде того, ведь именно она с Дамблдором когда-то отнесла его к Дурслям, надеясь уберечь, — и вот теперь привела его обратно.

А может, просто вспомнила о его недавнем Дне Рождения, но репутация строгого профессора не позволяла выделять кого-либо из студентов, тем более ещё до начала самой учёбы…

Яркие магазинчики с волшебными котлами, ингредиентами, одеждой, книгами и животными облепили переулок со всех сторон. Гарри рассматривал витрины и что-то обсуждающих прохожих. Улыбнулся при виде мальчишек, восторженно смотрящих на новый «Нимбус-2000». Сразу вспомнился квиддич, и сесть на метлу захотелось просто нестерпимо — Гарри всеми силами уговаривал себя дождаться Хогвартса и того случая с Невиллом. В сдерживании себя от покупки метлы он пропустил остаток пути до Гринготтса и собрался только у подхода к бронзовым дверям: всё-таки гоблины были довольно… необычным народом.

Проблем с доступом к сейфу не возникло и в этот раз, так что довольно скоро Гарри уже имел при себе весьма прилично золота. Разве что в этот раз он вновь будет делать покупки не один: профессор МакГонагалл ждала его у выхода и отвела к первому из списка магазинов — «Флориш и Блоттс».

— Если вы собираетесь учиться в школе, мистер Поттер, то вам точно не обойтись без учебников.

Гарри с этим утверждением согласился, но попросил помочь ему потом как-нибудь эти учебники донести. И, что удивительно, даже взял несколько книжек вне списка — вроде сказок, какие читают детям волшебников.

Может, если бы он купил их и в прошлой жизни, то между ними с Драко всё было бы немного проще…

По совету профессора взяв чемодан с увеличением пространства и уменьшением веса («Вам ещё семь лет в школе учиться, мистер Поттер»), Гарри смело засунул туда котёл, весы, телескоп и уменьшенные книги. Когда пришёл черёд палочки, МакГонагалл корректно осталась снаружи, видимо, не желая его смущать — и мальчик был ей благодарен. Вновь взять в руки свою палочку, зная, что в предыдущий раз Волдеморт с её помощью убил десятки людей…

— …остролист и перо феникса, одиннадцать дюймов, очень гибкая прекрасная палочка.

Действительно, прекрасная палочка.

Она грела руку, будто тоже помнила, через что им вместе пришлось пройти. Будто понимала его сомнения и поддерживала его. Гарри почти нежно взмахнул палочкой, высекая красные и золотые искры, от вида которых отчего-то словно стало легче на душе.

— О, браво! Да, это действительно то, что надо…

Он и в этот раз подыграл мистеру Олливандеру, хотя слушать про палочку Волдеморта было не особо приятно: кивал, изображал удивление и задавал вопросы, пока продавец не закончил свою речь словами:

— Так что думаю, что мы должны ждать от вас больших свершений, мистер Поттер. Тот-чьё-имя-нельзя-называть сотворил много великих дел — да, ужасных, но всё же великих.

Больших свершений… Гарри очень на это надеялся. Может, хоть в этот раз круг его возвращений прервётся.

Заплатив за палочку и поблагодарив мастера, мальчик вышел к ожидающей его МакГонагалл, и вместе они направились дальше по улице.

— Теперь мантии, их лучше купить у мадам Малкин.

— Хорошо, профессор.

Если судьба в этот раз не решила сыграть с ним ещё более злую шутку, чем обычно, то в магазине он увидит Драко.

Идя по одному из тротуаров Косого переулка и бездумно разглядывая попадающиеся по пути витрины, Гарри думал. Пытался разобраться, что ему делать и как себя вести, когда он увидит Малфоя. И вроде зачатки плана он набросал ещё давно, но те сейчас казались какими-то нереалистичными или откровенно плохими, а ничего нового в голову не приходило. Если честно, то в мыслях Гарри сейчас стояла оглушительная тишина, где на фоне раздавался лишь участившийся пульс потихоньку сходящего с ума сердца.

Что он ему скажет?

Увидит Малфоя — маленького и заносчивого, истинного аристократа, во всём старающегося походить на своего отца. Любопытного, просто невообразимо любопытного, пылкого и страстного, когда не пытается закрыться от всех и вся. Умного и проницательного, всегда видящего его, Гарри, насквозь.

Как можно вести себя обычно, если смотришь в его серые глаза и забываешь, кто ты есть?..

Он попросил профессора МакГонагалл пока сходить в зоомагазин и купить там полярную сову — кроме Букли таких в этот день всё равно не продавалось. Оставшись один, Гарри глубоко вздохнул и постарался расслабиться: это ведь просто Драко, не стоит так переживать. Прозвучало совершенно неубедительно, но делать было нечего.

Он никогда не был хорош в планировании, остаётся рассчитывать лишь на импровизацию.

Судьба, как и ожидалось, решила ничего не менять: войдя в магазин, Гарри сразу же заметил стоящего на скамеечке мальчика.

— Едем учиться в Хогвартс? — спросила мадам Малкин, появившись будто из ниоткуда. — Ты пришёл по адресу: у меня тут как раз ещё один клиент тоже к школе готовится.

Да, он заметил.

Краем глаза посматривая на Малфоя, Гарри вдруг подумал, что вот уже в третий раз знакомится с ним, будучи одетым в растянутые вещи кузена. Если он всё-таки вернётся в прошлое опять, то обязательно оденется поприличней, когда пойдёт к мадам Малкин за мантиями.

— Привет! Тоже в Хогвартс?

— Да, — ответил Гарри, стараясь скрыть своё внимание и не глазеть слишком уж пристально. Он искренне надеялся, что это у него получается и что Малфой не передумает с ним разговаривать.

— Мой отец сейчас покупает мне учебники, а мать смотрит волшебные палочки.

— А разве другой человек может выбрать тебе волшебную палочку? Нужно ведь, чтобы палочка приняла магию волшебника, — вдруг сказал Гарри. Просто он и правда с удивлением вспомнил, что за две жизни ни разу этим не поинтересовался.

— У мамы есть все мои измерения, так что она может подобрать две-три палочки, из которых я выберу свою, — снисходительно ответил Драко, очень старательно растягивая слова. — Когда купим палочку, потащу их смотреть гоночные мётлы. Не могу понять, почему первокурсникам нельзя их иметь. Думаю, мне удастся убедить отца, чтобы он купил мне такую… а потом как-нибудь тайком пронесу её в школу.

Гарри невольно улыбнулся, на секунду отвернувшись. Малфой обязательно убедит отца купить ему метлу, а заодно и всей команде Слизерина, но вряд ли это случится сегодня. Впрочем, переубеждать мальчика он не стал.

— Можешь попробовать, вдруг получится.

— Думаешь, не смогу? — чуть нахмурившись.

— Наоборот. Думаю, сможешь. — В этот раз Гарри уже не сдержался и открыто улыбнулся. Драко, не заметив в его улыбке насмешки, благосклонно хмыкнул и спросил:

— А у тебя есть своя собственная метла?

— Нет, — он отрицательно мотнул головой.

— А в квиддич играешь?

— Да, — вырвалось. Опять. Гарри искренне надеялся, что мальчик не станет расспрашивать его о родителях.

— И кем же? — Драко подозрительно прищурил глаза.

Гарри был уверен, что если бы он сейчас не смог ответить на этот вопрос, то новый-старый знакомый наверняка бы облил его ледяным презрением и даже не стал бы спрашивать про родителей, посчитав дальнейший разговор ниже своего достоинства.

— Ловцом.

Но вот теперь Малфой заметно расслабился. Он вновь вернулся к той нарочито ленивой манере разговора, которую старательно копировал у отца. Его лицо выглядело весьма благодушно, а слова звучали безукоризненно вежливо.

— Я тоже предпочитаю ловить снитч, а не возиться с квоффлом или бладжерами. Хотя, должен признать, позиция загонщика не лишена преимуществ, — и ухмыльнулся. — Однажды отец возил меня на Чемпионат по квиддичу, так вот загонщики там, если толковые, самые полезные. После ловцов, конечно. Охотники только гоняются за своим мячом и пытаются избежать бладжеров, а во вратари вообще берут либо самых больших и мускулистых, чтобы проще было ворота прикрыть, либо психов, которым совершенно наплевать на собственное здоровье.

— Ну-у, — Гарри невольно вспомнился Вуд, — наверное, насчет вратарей ты прав. А почему ты думаешь, что охотники бесполезны? Если они смогут забить достаточно голов, то даже пойманный снитч не поможет.

— Так-то это так, — согласился Драко, — только вот охотников три человека, а это половина всей команды. И если вместе они и могут влиять на игру, то каждый по отдельности охотник довольно бесполезен. В среднем одна команда забивает голов десять, это по три на каждого охотника — тридцать очков. Ловец может принести сто пятьдесят очков, а загонщики могут сделать так, чтобы вратарю даже не пришлось отбивать голы. Вот и выходит, что охотники самые бесполезные игроки в команде, — под конец он чуть задрал голову и стал выглядеть так до боли знакомо, что невольно сбилось дыхание.

— Что ж, справедливо. — И отвернулся, чтобы Малфой не заметил в его взгляде лишнее.

Тут как раз вернулась мадам Малкин, закончив, и принесла Гарри его пакет с брюками, свитерами, рубашками и ботинками. Быстро заглянув внутрь, мальчик поблагодарил продавщицу и вновь посмотрел на Малфоя — и он очень хорошо знал это выражение лица.

Драко над чем-то усердно раздумывал.

— Я не представился, — медленно произнёс он и неожиданно протянул руку, — Драко Малфой.

— Гарри Поттер, — как можно незаметней выдохнув, ответил Гарри. Глаза Малфоя тут же удивлённо расширились, хотя тот и пытался сохранить лицо. — Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Драко Малфой.

— Взаимно, — мгновенно сориентировавшись и придя в себя, пусть его голос и стал звучать ещё более высокомерно.

Гарри немного грустно улыбнулся и пожал протянутую руку.

Руку Драко.

Тонкие, изящные пальцы, мягкая кожа без следа мозолей и очень аккуратные ногти. Захотелось прижаться к ней губами, но вместо этого Гарри напоследок взглянул Малфою в глаза, наслаждаясь такими любимыми серебристыми крапинками.

— Увидимся в Хогвартсе.

Отстранившись и повернувшись к выходу, Гарри пошёл прочь из магазина, ни разу не оглянувшись. В кафе рядом, как они и договоривались, его встретила профессор и, угостив мороженым, повела прочь с Косого переулка обратно на Тисовую дом четыре.

***

Дадли где-то гулял со своей бандой, когда тётя и дядя всё-таки решили расспросить Поттера о том летающем стакане. Они как раз пообедали за столом, и Гарри, заметив хмурое лицо дяди Вернона, понял, что вставать из-за стола ещё рано.

— Что тебе известно, мальчик? И откуда, позволь узнать.

Тётя Петунья заметно нервничала и всё перебирала в руках посудное полотенце. Гарри решил сказать всё сразу, чтобы избежать потом ненужных вопросов.

— Со мной связались волшебники и рассказали, кто я такой. Мне уже передали приглашение в школу. Недавно я взял деньги со своего банковского счета, который мне оставили родители, и купил всё необходимое к учёбе, так что можете ни о чём не волноваться. Я уеду в конце августа и, скорее всего, вы меня больше никогда не увидите.

— И как нам это объяснить соседям? Или если нагрянут из службы опеки?

— Ну, вы можете сказать, что отправили меня в пансионат и что я живу в общежитии. Или что меня забрал к себе какой-нибудь папин родственник…

— Если бы! — Вернон недовольно цокнул языком.

— Я хочу быть уверена, что после твоего отъезда к нам не заявятся волшебники и не станут спрашивать, куда ты делся, — сказала тётя Петунья, и мальчик перевёл взгляд на неё. В голове всплыло давнее предупреждение Дамблдора.

— Никто не заявится, о вас вообще почти никто не знает, — сказав это, Гарри вспомнил тот случай с «готом» и поспешил добавить: — Хотя, не могли бы вы отдать мне фотографии мамы? Тогда вас точно больше никто не побеспокоит.

Тётя тяжело вздохнула, но, помолчав секунду, ответила:

— Хорошо, я поищу фотографии. Но ты должен пообещать, что ни один волшебник больше не переступит порог нашего дома.

— Обещаю.

Про Дурслей знают только Дамблдор, МакГонагалл и Снейп, но после приезда в Хогвартс никто из них не станет беспокоить его маггловских родственников. Всем просто будет не до того.

— А насчёт документов… с этим не должно возникнуть проблем. Даже если и придёт кто-то из органов опеки, то волшебники исправят им память так, будто Гарри Поттера никогда не существовало.

— Исправят память, значит… — прогнусавил дядя, сжимая кулаки. — Знай, если хоть один из ваших появится у моего дома, то ты пожалеешь, что родился на свет!

— Не появится, — холодно произнёс Гарри и, встав из-за стола, пошёл в гостиную. Раз уж Дадли нет дома, можно поиграть в починенную приставку…

В последний день августа мальчик был как никогда рад, что МакГонагалл уговорила его потратиться на облегчённый чемодан. Теперь он смог запихнуть туда почти все свои вещи и при этом не сгибаться в три погибели, таща ношу до двери. А ещё так он казался довольно обычным, и даже прикрытая тёмной тканью клетка с Буклей не особо бросалась в глаза.

Рано утром, когда все ещё спали, Гарри покинул дом Дурслей. И пусть последние месяцы, проведённые здесь, были едва ли не самыми спокойными в его жизни (всех трёх жизнях), оставаться тут уже не хотелось. Теперь настала пора вновь окунуться в волшебный мир, со всеми его чудесами и ужасами — что ж, такова его судьба.

Выйдя на тротуар у дороги, он вытащил из кармана волшебную палочку и поднял её, призывая «Ночной рыцарь». Пусть чемодан и был лёгким, Гарри решил не ездить один в метро и добраться более быстрым, пусть и сложным способом, благо магические деньги у него с собой были.

Поездка на трёхэтажном фиолетовом автобусе вызвала много воспоминаний, одновременно хороших и не очень. Было приятно вновь увидеть Стэна — свободного и здорового, не облачённого в мантию пожирателя. Но в то же время сама поездка, с её безумной скоростью и сумасшедшими поворотами, однозначно не походила на тёплую ностальгию. Спускаясь со ступенек автобуса, когда тот подъехал к вокзалу, Гарри чувствовал огромное облегчение.

Приехал он рано. Прям очень рано, но тому была причина: в этот раз он не был намерен встречаться у барьера с семейством Уизли.

Гарри помнил, какой болью для Рона и Гермионы обернулась их дружба, и не хотел повторения. И пусть бросать своих лучших друзей, даже не дав им шанса узнать себя, было подло, он уже принял решение — так будет лучше для всех.

Рон не будет страдать от того, что находится в тени своего знаменитого друга, а Гермиона не будет каждый раз переступать через свои принципы, чтобы помочь. Они будут свободны от его секретов и лжи, от всей той тьмы, которая следует за ним по пятам. Их родителям не будет угрожать Волдеморт.

И хотя Гарри прекрасно знал, что не сможет вдруг вести себя так, будто ничего не было, но это всё равно убережёт Уизли и Гермиону. Ведь быть хорошими знакомыми и быть лучшими друзьями — далеко не одно и то же…

Людей у барьера почти не было, и Поттер, оглянувшись и заметив лишь пару волшебников, подождал, пока те исчезнут между платформами 9 и 10, после чего сам прошёл сквозь нужную стену. Оказалось, что пришёл Гарри даже чересчур рано: ярко-красный «Хогвартс-экспресс» ещё даже не стоял на рельсах, а людей вокруг было меньше десятка. Заметив на себе несколько любопытных взглядов, Гарри поспешил отойти к спрятанной за служебным зданием лавочке, сел на неё и стал ждать.

Решив снять ткань с клетки Букли, он получил лишь недовольный взгляд в ответ. Сова явно не обрадовалась вдруг окончившейся «ночи» и теперь едва не кусала своего хозяина, так что Гарри поспешил вернуть всё, как было.

Испробовать палочку он пока не мог — это разрешалось лишь на борту поезда и в самой школе, а за магию на станции его вполне могли арестовать.

Читать дважды пройденные учебники Гарри не хотел, но зато ему вспомнились купленные в Переулке книжки для маленьких волшебников и теперь он поспешил их достать. За чтением томика сказок с красивыми движущимися картинками он и провёл всё время, пока на рельсы не пригнали «Хогвартс-экспресс».

К этому времени людей на платформе 9 ¾ заметно прибавилось, и Гарри даже узнал несколько будущих гриффиндорцев и когтевранцев. Решив поспешить, пока не появились и другие знакомые, он забрался в пока пустой вагон из середины состава, где занял последнее купе. Обычно такие места выбирают старшекурсники, но вряд ли они станут выгонять первогодку — всё-таки никогда не знаешь, что за богатый наследничек или тёмная лошадка поступает в этот раз.

Закинув свой непривычно маленький чемодан на багажную полку, Гарри поставил клетку с совой на стол, а сам сел у окна и стал разглядывать волшебников, пряча лицо за шторой. Только вот время ещё всё равно было раннее, а потому из старых друзей мальчик увидел только Невилла с бабушкой. А ещё Забини. Гарри плохо помнил, каким был Блейз на первых курсах — до того, как тот узнал о них с Малфоем, и теперь не был уверен, как ему стоит себя с ним вести. Друзьями они вряд ли станут, но и ненавидеть слизеринца Гарри бы уже не смог.

Заметив, как у арки из маггловской стороны появились сначала близнецы, а потом и остальное рыжее семейство, Гарри спрятался подальше от окна. Думая, стоит ли запереть дверь заклинанием и получится ли, он решил перестраховаться и всё-таки попробовать. Достал палочку, ощущая от неё родное тепло, будто даже нетерпение, и сотворил простую Алохомору, испробовав её на клетке Букли. Потом попробовал Левиосу и Репаро, сразу разобравшись с очками. В конце концов, повернул палочку к двери и использовал одно из выученных в прошлой жизни запирающих, надеясь, что контрзаклятие потом тоже сработает и он не останется запертым в купе. Разобравшись с этим, Гарри вернулся к чтению волшебных сказок.

Платформа, а затем и поезд потихоньку наполнялись учениками, и вот уже из тамбура стали доноситься чужие голоса и смех. Кто-то даже попробовал дёрнуть за дверцу его купе, и Гарри порадовался, что успел запереться: так ни близнецы, ни Рон его точно не найдут.

Купленные сказки оказались довольно интересными и необычными, по крайней мере, Гарри часто удивлялся концовке, хотя за столько времени вроде уже должен был привыкнуть к причудам волшебников. А ещё, чем больше он читал, тем больше понимал, откуда взялись убеждения чистокровных. Хотя в прошлый раз ему и пришлось во всё это погрузиться благодаря Драко и Амели, казалось бы, обычные детские сказки сейчас восполняли пробелы и объясняли то, о чём в первую свою жизнь он даже не задумывался.

А поезд тем временем тронулся. Взглянув в последний раз на платформу, Гарри успел заметить чету Малфоев. Смотря на Люциуса, он даже не знал, что чувствует больше — горечь или сострадание. Слишком много плохого ему сделал этот человек, но он же был и отцом Драко, а того Гарри безумно любил…

Запутавшись в собственных мыслях, мальчик отвернулся и вновь уткнулся в книжку, хотя читать теперь отчего-то перехотелось. В конце концов, он убрал сказки обратно в чемодан и вновь достал палочку из кармана.

Подождав несколько минут, пока все опоздавшие ученики не выберут себе купе, Гарри применил контрзаклятие и отворил дверь. Пусть он и отказался от дружбы с Роном, но и отшельником он тоже становиться не собирался.

Какое-то время в тамбуре было тихо, и Гарри, привалившись к спинке сиденья, даже почти задремал, но потом раздался стук, и в купе заглянула улыбающаяся женщина с ямочкой на подбородке.

— Не хочешь что-нибудь перекусить, милый?

Кажется, она удивилась тому, что первокурсник сидит один, и теперь улыбалась немного обеспокоенно. Гарри поспешил тепло улыбнуться ей в ответ и купил несколько пакетиков драже «Берти Боттс», а ещё почему-то захотел шоколадных лягушек. Угощать в этот раз было некого, и мальчик стал развлекать себя тем, что выбирал одно из цветных драже и угадывал его вкус, периодически морщась.

Как раз когда Гарри скривился от конфетки со вкусом зелёной плесени, дверь в его купе снова открылась, и внутрь заглянул Невилл.

Недоумённо осмотрев купе, и так расстроенный Долгопупс заметно стушевался, но всё-таки произнёс, немного заикаясь:

— Извини, т-ты не видел тут жабу?

— Нет.

— А, прости, я тогда пойду…

Гарри поспешил успокоить старого друга и, стараясь выглядеть как можно дружелюбней, сказал:

— Не переживай, она обязательно найдётся. Может, тебе помочь?

— М-м, нет, спасибо, мне уже помогает одна девочка. — Кажется, Невилл понял, что ругаться с ним не собираются, и теперь выглядел гораздо менее испуганным. И всё-таки, решив закрепить результат, Гарри кинул мальчику одну шоколадную лягушку, которую тот едва не уронил, но всё-таки поймал.

— Тогда держи. Пусть это не жаба, но всё-таки…

— Спасибо, — мальчик неуверенно улыбнулся. — Я тогда пойду, пока. — И закрыл за собой дверь.

Гарри продолжил мучиться с угадыванием драже.

Прошло не так много времени, когда в купе заглянула Гермиона. Кажется, она немного растерялась, увидев его одного, но быстро пришла в себя и начальственным тоном спросила:

— Ты не видел тут жабу? Один мальчик её потерял, а я помогаю ему её отыскать. — Что интересно, самого Невилла за спиной девочки не было, и Гарри даже задумался, не слишком ли странным со стороны выглядело его поведение.

— Нет, не видел. Невилл уже заходил сюда.

Кажется, Гермионе пришла в голову одна из её блестящих и меняющих все планы Гарри идей, и она примостилась на сиденье напротив.

— А почему ты тут один? Ты же первокурсник, а заводить знакомства нужно как можно раньше, если ты хочешь добиться успеха в жизни, — строго сказала она, и Гарри невольно улыбнулся. — Кстати, меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер.

Мальчик подумал, что, чем прятаться от Гермионы (что никогда не работало), лучше будет не дать ей повода в чём-то его подозревать. К тому же бросать подругу на произвол судьбы, чтобы всё окончилось в том же туалете с троллем, Гарри не собирался. Поэтому представился:

— Гарри Поттер. — И, не дожидаясь удивлённого монолога о том, сколько Гермиона прочитала о мальчике-который-выжил, ответил на её вопрос: — Я рано приехал на вокзал, а потом попрактиковался с палочкой, заперся в купе и уснул. - Он пожал плечами.

— Ты уже умеешь творить запирающее заклинание? — удивлённо. — А я пробовала, но у меня не получается. Зато я смогла освоить Алохомору и Люмос, благо в учебниках всё так понятно написано! А ещё движущиеся иллюстрации взмахов палочки очень помогают.

— Это да, — согласился Гарри. — Хотя я в последние месяцы перед отъездом в школу прочитал несколько маггловских учебников для старших классов — по физике, биологии и истории, — так вот там тоже всё довольно понятно, пусть и нет движущихся картинок.

— О, а я думала, что дети, выросшие среди волшебников, не интересуются магглами, — как-то неуверенно, что для неё несвойственно, сказала Гермиона. "Видимо, уже успела нарваться на некоторых чистокровных" — подумал Гарри.

— Обычно да, но я тоже рос среди магглов, пусть мои родители и были волшебниками, — ответил он и, с трудом удержавшись от улыбки, произнёс то, что гарантировало ему одобрение от Гермионы: — Не стоит пренебрегать знанием только потому, что оно принадлежит другому обществу с чужой историей, ведь всё может пригодиться в своё время.

Судя по взгляду девочки, Гарри попал в точку. Что ж, теперь хотя бы она не будет чувствовать себя чужой и не даст тем, кто обзовёт её «заучкой», повлиять на её уверенность в себе — уже неплохо.

Тут Гермиона, кажется, вспомнила, зачем она вообще пришла.

— Ой, мне пора идти искать жабу! — Девочка быстро встала и, обернувшись уже в дверях, сказала: — Приятно было познакомиться, Гарри.

— И мне.

Стоило Гермионе уйти, как мальчик грустно улыбнулся и отвернулся к окну, засмотревшись на проплывающие за стеклом поля. Подумалось, что он даже и не знает, что это за поля такие и живёт ли здесь кто-нибудь…

Вроде бы время, когда он был маленьким наивным мальчиком, вдруг узнавшим, что он волшебник, давно прошло, и в магии он теперь понимал побольше некоторых взрослых, но всё равно осталось поразительно много вопросов, ответы на которые ему только предстоит найти. Может, именно за этим он и возвращается в прошлое: если дожить до возраста профессора Дамблдора он не может, остаётся только возрождаться, как феникс, и копить воспоминания. Пока однажды цикл не прервётся, и история Гарри Поттера не подойдёт к концу.

А тем временем в купе снова постучались, и в этот раз это были уже не Невилл с Гермионой.

Гарри точно знал, кого увидит, когда отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на дверной проход.

— Привет, — сказал Драко, и Гарри едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. В то, что их с Малфоем отношения хоть в какой-то раз начнутся не с ссоры, тяжело верилось. — Это Крэбб, а это Гойл.

— Привет. Заходите, — он повёл рукой в сторону противоположного сиденья.

Малфой оглянулся на своих телохранителей, и те, кивнув, ушли. Видимо, они уже успели получить свои указания, прежде чем дверь в купе Гарри открылась.

Драко, заметив чужой взгляд, поспешил пояснить:

— Мои знакомые уже заняли одно купе, так что лучше Крэбб с Гойлом побудут там. — Он сел напротив Гарри и, взглянув на рассыпанные по столу драже, спросил: — Играешь в «Берти Боттс»?

— Да. Помню, когда попробовал их в первый раз, идея такой игры показалась мне глупой, но сейчас… не знаю. Как-то, стоит мне подумать о волшебном мире, как первой сразу вспоминается эта игра, — решил сказать правду Гарри. На мгновенье скосив глаза к двери, он спросил: — Ничего, если я запру дверь? Не люблю, когда кто-то постоянно заходит и выходит. — Уж конфликтов он сейчас точно не хотел.

Драко на секунду задумался, наверняка взвешивая шансы, что знаменитый Гарри Поттер окажется сумасшедшим маньяком, но потом кивнул:

— Хорошо. А ты умеешь?

Теперь кивнул уже Гарри и, вновь достав палочку, наложил на дверь нужное заклятие. Пара часов до того, как они прибудут в Хогвартс, ещё точно есть, и мальчик не хотел терять это драгоценное время.

— Умеешь, значит, — негромко произнёс Драко и скрестил руки на груди. — А как ты научился? Мои родители показывали мне некоторые заклинания, но только после того, как мне исполнилось одиннадцать, поэтому я мало что успел выучить за это время.

Гарри, задумавшись над ответом, решил сказать лишь часть правды:

— На самом деле, в этом мне очень помогли книги. Ну и практика, конечно, — он пожал плечами. — Скажи, а кем тебе приходятся Крэбб и Гойл? — Внезапно Гарри осознал, что почти ничего об этих двоих не знает. Он всегда считал их тупыми амбалами, но, может, для Драко они были не просто телохранителями? В конце концов, Гарри в своё время довольно сильно ошибался насчёт той же Панси Паркинсон.

— Их отцы дружили с моим отцом и в некотором роде ему обязаны, — ответил Малфой, привычно растягивая слова. — А учитывая, что я единственный наследник древнего и влиятельного рода, отец поручил Грегу с Винсом защищать меня, если, например, какой-нибудь старшекурсник вдруг возомнит о себе слишком многое.

— Ясно. — Значит, всё-таки телохранители, по крайней мере, сейчас.

— Ответь и ты мне, Поттер. — Гарри удивлённо поднял глаза. Честно говоря, он уж было решил, что хоть в этот раз Малфой будет звать его не по фамилии. — Кто сопровождал тебя тогда в Косом Переулке? Несовершеннолетние не могут даже деньги со счёта снять, так что ты точно был не один.

— Меня сопровождала профессор МакГонагалл, она тогда покупала мне сову, — он кивнул на закрытую тканью клетку.

— Декан Гриффиндора, значит. И какая она? Отец говорил, что МакГонагалл всегда оправдывает грифов, а наказания выдаёт только ученикам других факультетов.

Гарри чуть нахмурился. Видимо, он успел позабыть, как слепо Драко верил мнению своего отца.

— Я не знаю, какой она профессор, мне некому было об этом рассказать, — медленно произнёс Гарри. — Но в тот день она, пусть и вела себя строго, очень мне помогла, поэтому не могу сказать о ней ничего плохого.

Малфой явно подумывал о том, чтобы продолжить разговор о декане грифов, но всё-таки сдержался и перевёл тему:

— На какой факультет ты бы хотел поступить? — Он даже оглядел Поттера как-то оценивающе и слегка усмехнулся. — Я вот точно попаду на Слизерин.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Гарри тоже усмехнулся. — А мне без разницы, на самом деле. Даже если попаду на Пуффендуй — это не конец света.

— Разве? — в этом тоне было столько скептицизма, что Гарри невольно рассмеялся.

— Ага. Хотя в Когтевран меня вряд ли возьмут, — заметил он.

Драко вдруг тоже улыбнулся, пусть и едва заметно. В сердце больно кольнуло.

— В Слизерине, если так посмотреть, умников не меньше, чем в Когтевране. Просто можно быть зубрилой, который думает лишь об уроках, а можно использовать знания на практике и действительно чего-то достичь. — Малфой откинулся на спинку сиденья. — Так что, хватит ли твоих способностей для факультета великого Салазара?

— Возможно. — Гарри, почти развалившийся на своей стороне купе, теперь смотрел на Драко снизу вверх. Тот явно получал от этого удовольствие: Малфой всегда любил ставить себя выше других и командовать. — Посмотрим, что решит шляпа.

— Посмотрим, — негромко произнёс Драко и вдруг задумчиво отвернулся к окну. Гарри, зная, что мешать размышлениям Малфоя фактически бесполезно, вернулся к рассыпанным по столу разноцветным драже.

Светло-оранжевая конфетка оказалась со вкусом манго, и Гарри с удовольствием её съел. Может, это хороший знак?

Взглянув в лицо Драко, когда тот повернулся обратно к нему, мальчик понял, что удача в выборе конфеты не значит удачу во всём.

— Ты довольно много знаешь о волшебном мире, Поттер, но я не слышал, чтобы ты жил у кого-то из волшебников. По крайней мере, ни один из чистокровных родов не позволил бы тебе отправиться на Аллею с МакГонагалл.

Теперь к пейзажу за окном обратился уже Гарри. Он не хотел начинать их отношения с вранья, но и сказать всей правды сейчас однозначно не мог. Снова недомолвки?

Как же Гарри их ненавидел, но делать было нечего.

— Меня спрятал Дамблдор, чтобы выжившие последователи… Тёмного Лорда, — он решил пока не произносить при Драко имени Волдеморта, — не смогли мне навредить.

— Значит, это он тебе всё рассказал, — решил Малфой, и Гарри, пусть и чувствовал себя отвратительно, не стал его переубеждать. Ещё не время. — А я думал, что он обычный выживший из ума старик.

— Дамблдор очень сильный, — твёрдо сказал Гарри. Сильный — это ещё мягко сказано.

— Возможно, — в свою очередь усмехнулся Драко. И взял себе одно драже. Гарри внимательно следил за выражением его лица и не знал, радоваться или расстраиваться, когда Малфой не стал кривиться. — Зелёное яблоко.

Надеясь, что удача не успела его полностью покинуть, Гарри тоже взял конфетку. Безобидное белое драже оказалось со вкусом стирального порошка, но мальчик всеми силами пытался сохранить лицо, ловя на себе горящий взгляд Драко.

— Кокос. - Кажется, что-то его всё-таки выдало, потому что Малфой широко ухмыльнулся и сказал:

— Да ладно?

Гарри поспешил проглотить конфету и решил, что хватит с него на сегодня этой игры. Снова взглянув в окно, он с удивлением заметил знакомые поляны и повернулся к Драко:

— Скоро приедем. — Он быстро снял с двери заклинание. — Наверное, стоит предупредить твоих знакомых, если они ещё не переоделись в мантии.

— Да, — кивнул Малфой, принимая прежний высокомерный вид. Поднявшись на ноги, он пошёл к выходу из купе, оглянувшись напоследок: — Встретимся на распределении… Гарри.

Гарри ещё с минуту пялился в закрытые двери, пока не решил последовать собственному совету и переодеться в школьную мантию. Совсем скоро он вновь окажется в Хогвартсе.

***

На перроне их встретил Хагрид. Великан возвышался над толпой испуганных первокурсников, словно скала. Гарри внимательно посмотрел в его добродушное лицо, скрытое густой бородой, оглядел копну жестких, словно проволока, волос и улыбнулся. Он скучал по наивному и доброму Хагриду.

— Первокурсники! Первокурсники, все сюда! — звучал раскатистый голос. Гарри уже было хотел воспользоваться своим одиночеством и пробраться к Хагриду через толпу, но потом подумал, что это будет выглядеть более чем странно, учитывая, что он по идее видел этого полувеликана в годовалом возрасте. Да и выставить себя «странным Поттером» с самого начала как-то не особо улыбалось — он лучше позже заглянет к Хагриду в хижину.

Рона рядом не было, и Гарри отчего-то никак не мог выловить взглядом его вроде бы приметную макушку, но зато он вдруг натолкнулся на Невилла. Тот держал в руках Тревора и выглядел гораздо счастливей, чем в поезде. Спросив, как же мальчик нашёл свою жабу, Гарри последующие несколько минут с неожиданным интересом слушал о похождениях Долгопупса и Грейнджер в поезде.

Периодически хватаясь друг за друга, чтобы не упасть в темноте, мальчики, наконец, вышли к озеру и очарованно замерли: глазам открылась возвышающаяся над чёрной водой громада замка. Хогвартс сиял, будто облепленный упавшими с неба звёздами: почти в каждом окне горел приветливый жёлтый свет. Гарри вновь почувствовал, что он дома. Необычайное волнение охватило его, заставив сердце стучать сильнее, а пальцы — дрожать нервной дрожью. Кажется, он знал каждый закоулок, каждый портрет и тайный проход в этом замке — в конце концов, тот был формой для его ментальной защиты. Хогвартс был олицетворением безопасности, волшебства и счастья, которого Гарри так желал, особенно сейчас. Зная, что будущее не принесёт ему успокоения, а только боль и страдание, он всеми силами надеялся на чудо.

Когда будущие ученики стали рассаживаться по лодкам, он, наконец, заметил Рона: тот сел вместе с Дином, Симусом и Ханной Аббот. Смотря в рыжий, подсвеченный лампой затылок, Гарри гадал, как же многое изменится от этого его решения. Лучших друзей больше не будет рядом, не у кого будет спросить совета или поддержки. Не будет каникул в «Норе» и игр с Уизли… В груди заболело, и мальчик тяжело вздохнул.

Невилл всё так же заворожено смотрел на возвышающийся Хогвартс.

В лодку к ним сели Парвати и Гермиона — последняя сразу стала рассказывать всякие факты о Чёрном озере и школе, но Гарри её не слушал. Старясь не поворачивать голову и не привлекать внимания, он наблюдал за Малфоем, который задумчиво касался воды и тоже что-то говорил своему соседу.

Думая о том, что в этот раз он добровольно лишился лучших друзей, Гарри тем не менее не мог представить, что смог бы так же отказаться от Драко. Он мог бы смотреть на него издалека, без возможности сблизиться — пусть это и было бы тяжело, ужасно тяжело, но он бы смог это выдержать. Только вот полностью отгородиться от него, не говорить с ним, не ввязываться в драки, не видеть его белых волос…

Повернувшись обратно к Гермионе, Гарри вдруг осознал, что лишись он Драко — и ничто не остановит его от преждевременного похода к Волдеморту.

А лодки тем временем стали двигаться по глади озера к утёсу, пока впереди не показались густые заросли плюща, скрывающие расщелину в скале. Миновав заросли, они попали в тёмный туннель, который, судя по всему, заканчивался прямо под замком, и вскоре причалили к подземной пристани, где высадились на камни.

— Все на месте? — спросил Хагрид, оглядывая дрожащих первокурсников. Тут, внизу, было довольно прохладно, мокро и скользко — Гарри уже устал цепляться за соседей, пока взбирался по каменной лестнице. Хагрид повёл их наверх, освещая дорогу огромной лампой. Перед ними выросла большая дубовая дверь, в которую Хагрид постучал своим огромным кулаком.

Дверь распахнулась. За ней стояла высокая черноволосая волшебница в изумрудно-зелёной мантии. МакГонагалл строго оглядела ребят.

Гарри, быстро взглянув на стоящего неподалёку Малфоя, увидел его задумчивое выражение лица. Видимо, сравнивал настоящую МакГонагалл с той, кого описал Люциус и он сам.

— Профессор МакГонагалл, вот первокурсники.

— Спасибо, Хагрид, — кивнула волшебница. — Я их забираю.

Она повернулась и пошла вперёд, приказав первокурсникам следовать за ней. Они оказались в огромном зале — таком огромном, что там легко поместился бы дом Дурслей. На каменных стенах — точно так же, как в «Гринготтсе», — горели факелы, потолок терялся где-то наверху, а красивая мраморная лестница вела на верхние этажи. Гарри вдохнул запах Хогвартса, неуловимый, почти несуществующий запах чего-то родного.

Он вернулся.

Пока профессор вела их по коридорам школы к помещению, где они будут ждать приглашения на распределение, Гарри почти бездумно оглядывал каменные стены и пол, вдруг вспомнив, сколько поколений учеников ходили по этим самым булыжникам. Сколько чужих секретов сокрыли стены замка и сколько тайн до сих пор прячется в самом Хогвартсе. Ещё в первую свою жизнь Гарри узнал о Выручай-комнате и логове Слизерина, которые вообще-то считали просто легендой. А потом была вторая жизнь, когда он открыл для себя тренировочный зал и подземелье с портретами. Теперь он живёт уже третью жизнь, и мальчику стало любопытно, какие же новые тайны перед ним откроет Хогвартс на этот раз?

Может, когда-нибудь он сможет узнать достаточно, чтобы больше не допускать ошибок.

— …Фред сказал, что нам придётся сразиться с троллем, — вдруг услышал Гарри голос Рона.

— Глупости! — И возмущённый голос Гермионы. — Я читала, что распределение проводит Распределяющая Шляпа. Нас не могут заставить сражаться с троллем.

Продолжение перепалки Гарри уже не слушал, невольно рассматривая старых друзей. Даже не имея посредника в лице него самого, Рон с Гермионой всё равно заметили друг друга и стали общаться, пусть и таким способом. Хотя Гарри и сомневался, что без его незаметной помощи друзья смогут стать по-настоящему близки, мысль о счастье лучших друзей заставила его тепло улыбнуться. Решено, он в лепёшку разобьётся, но поможет этим двоим! Пусть он и решил не лезть к ним открыто, особенно к Уизли, но никто не запрещал ему действовать тайно.

— Поттер? — Гарри отвернулся от спорящей парочки и с удивлением увидел перед собой Малфоя. — Ты сейчас так улыбался, будто задумал какую-то пакость. Надеюсь, это не связано с распределением?

— Если ты о том, не собираюсь ли я поджечь Распределяющую Шляпу, то нет, — усмехнулся он.

— Значит, связано с теми двумя? — спросил Малфой, прищурившись, и легко кивнул в сторону спорящих Рона с Гермионой.

Гарри старался сохранить лицо, но по реакции мальчика понял, что тот всё-таки успел заметить тёмный блеск в его глазах.

— Нет, — негромко.

— Что ж, — задумчиво протянул Драко, не отрывая от него подозрительного взгляда. — Надеюсь, ты уже решил, куда поступишь? Шляпа иногда учитывает пожелания учеников.

Стоило ему договорить, как воздух прорезали истошные крики, и они оба чуть не подпрыгнули от неожиданности, оборачиваясь на звук.

В комнату, где находились первокурсники, просочились жемчужно-белые полупрозрачные призраки. Они скользили над полом, переговариваясь между собой и, кажется, не замечали детей вовсе — или делали вид, что не замечали. Поднапрягшись, Гарри смог вспомнить, что ни разу ни у кого не спросил, была ли эта процедура знакомства с призраками традицией, или это так только их курсу повезло.

Факультетские призраки рассматривали первокурсников и что-то им говорили, а Гарри вдруг поймал на себе взгляд Кровавого Барона и вздрогнул. Приведение змеиного факультета выглядело очень жутко — и не удивительно, раз уж его даже Пивз боялся.

— Идите отсюда, — раздался строгий голос вернувшейся МакГонагалл, — церемония отбора сейчас начнётся.

Призраки стали просачиваться обратно сквозь стену, а Гарри обернулся к Драко. Тот, выглядевший бледнее обычного из-за объявившихся призраков, ему молча кивнул и вернулся к своим знакомым: профессор сказала выстроиться в колонну.

Неровным строем они вошли в Большой Зал, ослепивший их тысячами свечей, плавающими в воздухе над столами четырёх факультетов. Ученики, сидящие там, с любопытством косились на новоприбывших, перешёптываясь, кивая то на одного, то на другого, а между ними проскальзывали размытые силуэты приведений. Гарри поднял глаза к потолку, наслаждаясь видом бархатного безоблачного неба.

Переведя взгляд на преподавательский стол, он первым делом увидел белобородого Дамблдора, крутящего указательными пальцами вокруг друг друга и что-то говорящего профессору Флитвику. Гарри гадал, мог ли директор, наверняка услышав рассказ миссис Фигг, о чём-то догадаться? Или, может, на этот раз ему тоже досталась часть воспоминаний?

Посмотрев уже на Снейпа, который совершенно не обратил на вошедших новичков внимания, мальчик неожиданно улыбнулся. Хочет того профессор или нет, именно ему Гарри покажет свои воспоминания. В прошлый раз Северус не раз оправдывал доверие, так что и сейчас он заслуживает узнать обо всём первым. Гарри только надеялся, что Снейп сможет выдержать это и не сойдёт с ума: всё-таки судьба у Избранного довольно тяжёлая, особенно если поданная в двойном экземпляре.

А ещё Гарри не терпелось увидеть лицо профессора, когда тот осознает, кого себе в пару выбрал тогда его крестник. И что Поттер не намерен отступать от Малфоя и в этот раз.

Впрочем, посмотреть на реакцию Снейпа через несколько минут тоже будет весьма забавно.

_Может быть, я некрасива на вид,_   
_Но строго меня не судите._   
_Ведь шляпы умнее меня не найти,_   
_Что вы там не говорите…_

Стоило Шляпе закончить свою песню, как в зале раздались аплодисменты, и профессор МакГонагалл, достав длинный список, стала по очереди называть имена первокурсников на распределение.

Гарри слушал, как хорошо знакомые ему ученики распределяются на родные факультеты, и подумал: а будь у них знания о прошлой жизни, что бы они поменяли? Вот Терри Бут или Джастин Финч-Флетчли — пошли бы они в Хогвартс, зная, что тут развернётся на старших курсах, или уехали бы куда-нибудь в Америку, где безопасно? У них нет почти невыполнимой (или, учитывая безрезультатное возвращение в прошлое, совсем невыполнимой) миссии по убийству Волдеморта, они могут уговорить свои семьи и сбежать от всей этой войны.

У самого Избранного такого выбора не было: конец у всех его жизней пока одинаковый, только приходит он к нему разными путями. И если в этом и лежит причина, почему он, стоит ему умереть в вспышке зелёного света, просыпается в своём одиннадцатилетнем теле, то Гарри не видел ни единого выхода, как же ему взять и пережить смерть Тёмного Лорда. Как можно убить того, чьим крестражем являешься, и выжить самому?..

— Поттер, Гарри! — прогремел голос МакГонагалл, и мальчик невольно вздрогнул. Уверенно подойдя к профессору и сев на табурет, он с любопытством ждал, что же скажет ему Шляпа на этот раз.

Та тем временем полностью закрыла ему обзор и молчала. Тихий голос стал шептать в ухо, как показалось Гарри, только спустя пару минут.

— Поразительно! — Судя по всему, на этот раз Шляпа всё-таки была удивлена: задумчивый голос Годрика Гриффиндора выдавал артефакт с головой. Она явно гадала, как такая цепочка возрождений вообще могла случиться и почему она не прекращается. Один раз ещё ладно, но два — уже как-то перебор… — А вы ведь уже решили, верно, молодой человек? Может, всё-таки передумаете?

Гарри, вспомнив о спорящих друг с другом лучших друзьях, за которыми наблюдал совсем недавно, тяжело выдохнул. Эти Рон с Гермионой никогда не узнают, кто он такой на самом деле. Они никогда не станут хранителями его тайн, никогда не будут его надёжной опорой и поддержкой… Было больно, ведь Гарри действительно был счастлив на Гриффиндоре: это его дом, его сердце, где он может почувствовать себя в безопасности.

— Это не всё, мальчик. Ты очень благороден, и тебя несомненно ждут великие дела… но ты точно желаешь именно этого?

На секунду вильнув мыслями в сторону Когтеврана и Пуффендуя, Гарри тут же их отбросил — это точно не про него.

— Ну, возможно, — задумчиво протянула Шляпа. — И всё же…

Нет, он уже всё решил. Раз уж ему дали ещё одну возможность переиграть партию — то он сделает это с размахом. И если он умудрился подружиться с Драко Малфоем — с самой первой встречи! — то и это его решение стоит того, чтобы попытаться. В конце концов, он уже достаточно пережил, чтобы не обращать внимания на какие-то там мелкие проблемы и препятствия. Да и если по-честному, у него просто не будет на это времени и сил.

Гарри усмехнулся: теперь можно попрощаться со знакомой жизнью.

— СЛИЗЕРИН!

***

Сняв с себя шляпу и отдав её явно поражённой МакГонагалл, Гарри поспешил к столу своего нового факультета. Судя по тому, что рядом с Драко было свободное место, тот уже давно понял, что его недавний приятель тоже окажется на Слизерине. Знал бы Малфой, что два раза до этого Мальчик-который-выжил проучился на Гриффиндоре, он бы не был так уверен. Впрочем, Гарри ни в коем случае не жаловался.

За столом факультета его поприветствовали вежливыми хлопками, совершенно не похожими на тот ор, которым он когда-то был встречен на Гриффиндоре. Никто не стал лезть к нему, чтобы пожать руку, только староста приветственно кивнул — и все вновь посмотрели на цепочку первокурсников, ожидающих распределение. Гарри же снова взглянул на стол преподавателей, но лицо его нового декана было абсолютно нечитаемым, а Дамблдор с добродушной улыбкой наблюдал за всё уменьшающейся кучкой новичков, хотя в его голубых глазах чудилось что-то тёмное. Отвернувшись и бездумно уставившись в тарелку, мальчик услышал, как Рона Уизли громко поприветствовали на Гриффиндоре.

Когда спустя несколько минут в тарелке появилась еда, Гарри, наконец, прекратив гипнотизировать стол и почти клевать носом, поднял голову и осмотрелся. Никто из слизеринцев, казалось, не обращал на него внимания, даже Малфой выглядел как никогда безразличным и высокомерным. Не то чтобы Гарри это расстраивало, скорее даже наоборот, но подобная обстановка была ему однозначно непривычной — слишком уж большая разница с его прошлым факультетом. Придётся привыкать жить как слизеринец.

Гарри пусть и не был особо хорош в этикете, но и стыдиться ему тоже нечего — тем более в прошлый раз он умудрился перенять от Малфоя несколько очень полезных привычек. Поэтому он решил не запариваться с поведением за столом и вести себя как обычно: то, что другие слизеринцы на него даже не посмотрели, он посчитал хорошим знаком.

Закончив с едой, Гарри огляделся получше и выловил знакомые лица. Многие из них он бы предпочёл не видеть, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Напротив почти дремал Нотт, рядом с ним никак не могли насытиться Крэбб и Гойл. Драко негромко разговаривал с сидящим слева от него Забини, и Гарри не стал вслушиваться — вроде что-то о какой-то чистокровной семье, которая хочет купить особняк во Франции.

Присмотревшись к старшекурсникам, которых Гарри почти не помнил, он вдруг подумал: а куда пошли они после Хогвартса? Сколько из них потом примкнуло к Волдеморту и погибло, не дослужившись до Пожирателей? Сейчас это обычные, пусть и высокомерные ученики с радикальными идеями — такие же дети, как он сам.

Грустно улыбнувшись, Гарри понял, что хотел бы спасти и их. Тех, кто запутался и оказался не на той стороне, кто положил жизнь в бессмысленной войне.

Чтобы этого не произошло, надо убить Волдеморта раньше. Темный Лорд так или иначе возродится: даже если Дамблдор уничтожит все крестражи — останутся Нагайна, бесплотный дух и Мальчик-который-выжил. Последнего можно убить в любой момент — пусть Гарри от этой мысли накрывала паника, но разумом он понимал, что для него вновь попасть под зелёный луч будет не так уж сложно, тем более если это будет означать конец войне. С первыми же двумя могут возникнуть серьёзные проблемы.

Если судить по прошлому разу, даже в бестелесной форме Волдеморт всё равно будет кое-что помнить и наверняка захочет как-то поменять свои планы. А учитывая, что отследить его и Нагайну и без того ужасно сложно — настолько, что директору это так ни разу и не удалось — найти этих двоих и быстро уничтожить почти нереально. Если и в этот раз выследить и убить Волдеморта, пока тот слаб, не выйдет, то им всем вновь придётся ждать. А помня, как Лорд изощрялся тогда, и думая, сколько накопленного опыта получит с приобретением тела, Гарри всё сильнее чувствовал, как грудь сжимает отчаяньем. Что им делать?..

— Поттер? — голос Малфоя вырвал его из размышлений, и Гарри вопросительно обернулся. Взгляд Драко прямо-таки источал подозрительность и любопытство, так что новоявленный слизеринец подумал, что стоит хотя бы попытаться вести себя нормально. — У тебя всё в порядке?

— А, да, прости. Просто переволновался. — Смотрящего на них Забини такой ответ, кажется, устроил. С Драко же, как и следовало ожидать, всё оказалось сложней.

— Вот как, — протянул Малфой, и его взгляд ясно говорил, что тот ни капли не поверил. — Что ж, надеюсь, директор поторопится со своей речью, и мы сможем уже пойти в спальни.

— Угум. — Он невольно перевёл взгляд на Нотта, который, судя по всему, уже спал. Интересно, что могло так вымотать привычного к магии чистокровного?.. Гарри вдруг подумалось, что, может, помимо обычных напутствий наследникам ещё какие-то энергоёмкие защитные артефакты дают или тренируют дуэльным чарам по утрам? Драко о подобном не рассказывал.

Напутственные слова директора Гарри благополучно прослушал, краем глаза наблюдая за Квиреллом и думая, что же с ним сотворить на этот раз. Интересно, существует какая-нибудь ловушка для бестелесных духов? Прикрепил такую профессору на тюрбан, и через пару секунд уже готов материальный крестраж, который останется только уничтожить. Прекрасно же. Гарри был бы счастлив, если нечто подобное не просто плод его отчаявшегося разума, а реально существующая вещь. Надо будет потом спросить у Дамблдора.

Когда Гарри вместе с другими сонными первокурсниками вошёл следом за старостой в гостиную Слизерина, то как никогда ясно понял: пути назад нет. Теперь его «предвидение» уже не будет работать так эффективно, и место старых, понятных проблем займут новые, о которых он не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

Вид выделенной им с Драко, Забини и Ноттом спальни вызвал щемящую ностальгию и глухую боль в груди. Быстро умывшись и переодевшись в пижаму, Гарри поспешил лечь в кровать и спрятаться за зелёным балдахином. Малфой слишком внимательно для своего нарочито усталого вида за ним наблюдал, и он не хотел бы давать тому лишнего повода для подозрений. Потому что сейчас он в своём лице и голосе совсем не уверен.

Он молча лежал в бывшей кровати Драко. Конечно, можно было бы позволить тому занять свою по праву постель, но тогда призраки прошлого наверняка томили бы Гарри при каждом визите в спальню, а это было сейчас совсем лишним. Поэтому теперь он лежал под мягким одеялом, над ним чуть колыхался такой знакомый балдахин, а совсем рядом стояла та самая тумбочка, где Малфой в прошлой жизни хранил свои сокровища. Казалось, стоит лишь протянуть руку, и он отыщет в ворохе бумажек на полке того самого измятого павлина.

***

Стоило ему с другими первокурсниками Слизерина выйти из гостиной, как на Гарри Поттера навалилась тяжёлая ностальгия: нарочито тихий шёпот по углам преследовал его до самого Большого зала. И даже там возбуждённые шепотки не думали его оставлять. Единственной разницей с его прошлым было лишь то, что на сей раз некоторые ученики шумно высказывали свои опасения, а не только восторг.

Вдруг победитель Тёмного Лорда захочет повторить судьбу проигравшего, только уже более успешно?

Наблюдая за своими новыми одногруппниками, Гарри то и дело ловил на себе задумчивые и даже заинтересованные взгляды некоторых старшекурсников, отчего едва сдерживал горькую усмешку. Знали бы они, что выбор факультета в его случае ничего не решает и что он в любом случае будет вновь и вновь бороться против Волдеморта… Э-эх. Интересно, кто-нибудь на этот раз, помимо Малфоя, догадается о природе его всезнания? В Драко-то он точно не сомневался.

Урок зелий, которого Гарри терпеливо (почти) ждал ещё с прошлого вечера, наконец-то наступил. Гриффиндорцы до подземелий пока не добрались, и Поттер уселся рядом с Малфоем на одной из первых парт. Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри понадеялся, что после сеанса легиллименции Снейп не устроит своему самому ненавистному ученику дополнительные занятия по зельям. Во избежание.

Приход, как показалось Гарри, немного мрачных студентов Гриффиндора ознаменовало хихиканье его собственного факультета над сказанной кем-то шуткой. Сам же Поттер шутку даже не услышал, невольно задержавшись взглядом на идущих тройкой Роне, Дине и Симусе. Гермиона же вдруг оказалась вместе с Невиллом на первой парте, параллельной их с Драко. Может, хоть в этот раз профессор Снейп не превратится в извечного боггарта Долгопупса.

Влетевший в класс зельевар навис над своим столом грозной тенью и стал торопливо зачитывать имена из журнала…

— Гарри Поттер, — дойдя до него, профессор скривился, но, к удивлению самого Поттера, лишь едва заметно вздохнул и перешёл к следующему имени. Закончив, он оглядел притихших первокурсников своим пустым чёрным взглядом, глубина которых неотвратимо затягивала и пугала так многих. Гарри невольно вздрогнул и отвёл глаза: слишком много воспоминаний.

— Вы здесь для того, чтобы изучить науку приготовления волшебных зелий и снадобий. Очень тонкую и точную науку, — громким шепотом заговорил профессор. Его голос завораживающе повис в абсолютной тишине класса. Гарри, к своему стыду, не разбирал ни слова, улетев мыслями в далёкие дали. Сильнее всего он бы хотел сейчас узнать не о зелье известности, а о том, не прибьёт ли его Снейп, как только увидит, что они тогда вытворяли с Драко.

Хотя всё самое смущающее Гарри уже заранее спрятал в глубинах своего внутреннего Хогвартса, волнение от этого почему-то меньше не становилось.

— …Но это только при условии, что вы хоть чем-то отличаетесь от того стада болванов, которое обычно приходит на мои уроки.

По-видимому, нет, профессор.

Гарри невидяще смотрел на выведенный на доске рецепт и мысленно вспоминал опыт своей предыдущей жизни. Одно он мог сказать точно: ума у него за эти прожитые непонятно где и как года особо не прибавилось.

А ещё Поттер был рад, что в этот раз Северус не стал мучить его своими вопросами.

Когда Снейп дал классу задание приготовить зелье исцеления от фурункулов, Гарри поспешил вернуться с небес на землю и посмотрел прямо на профессора. Тот на него внимания не обращал, уже тихо отчитывая какого-то слизеринца, который чуть не завалил основу. Хмыкнув на старое гриффиндорское поверье, будто Ужас подземелий никогда не ругает своих змеек, он перевёл взгляд на Драко и тут же мысленно дал себе затрещину. Едва заметно нахмурившееся лицо Малфоя не говорило ни о чём хорошем.

Поспешив завести негромкий разговор о заданном зелье, Гарри внимательно слушал чужие рассуждения и с удивлением узнавал нечто новое. Поняв, что за две жизни умудрился не освоить того, что Драко знал ещё на первом уроке, Поттер вновь мысленно извинился перед зельеваром. А ещё порадовался, что теперь сидит вместе с Малфоем, и тут же поспешил помочь ему с нарезкой ингредиентов. Хоть в этом опыт ему поможет.

Измельчая в порошок очередные листики, Поттер невольно иногда поглядывал на профиль своего соседа. Драко, даже будучи ещё совсем мальчишкой, уже казался слишком красивым. Белые волосы, аристократичные черты лица и чуть покрасневшее от тепла готовившегося зелья маленькое ушко, легонько куснуть которое хотелось почти невыносимо. В очередной раз засмотревшись и чуть не оттяпав себе палец ножом, Гарри через силу отвернулся и сжал зубы. Как он сможет стать для этого Драко другом, необходимой опорой, если даже сейчас не в силах держать себя в руках?..

Конец урока пришёл довольно неожиданно. Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на идеально сваренное зелёное зелье и честно сказал Драко, что тот молодец, раз смог нивелировать даже его скудные зельеварческие таланты. На что Малфой милостиво ответил, что Поттер весьма неплох в качестве рабочей силы и может стать хорошей поддержкой для настоящего зельевара. Гарри тепло рассмеялся.

У Невилла, кажется, впервые на памяти Гарри тоже всё было отлично. Надо было им и раньше объединиться вместе с Гермионой: их дуэт взрывоопасного любителя травологии и педантичной отличницы оказался весьма удачным.

После непривычно спокойно прошедшего урока Поттер задержался в кабинете, попросив Драко его не ждать. Взгляд, которым наградил его Малфой, наверняка знавший о давней вражде своего крёстного со старшим Поттером, не обещал Гарри ничего хорошего. Закрывая дверь за последним вышедшим гриффиндорцем, он обречённо подумал, что в гостиной его будет ожидать очень нелёгкий разговор. И Гарри понятия не имел, как объяснить Драко все его странности, чтобы тот не побежал сразу же писать отцу или не решил, что Авада слишком сильно повлияла на мозги знаменитого Поттера.

Профессор Снейп наконец-то оторвал взгляд от какого-то списка и с удивлением посмотрел на мальчика. Сам мальчик ему уже заранее сочувствовал.

— Я должен вам кое-что рассказать, профессор.

**Author's Note:**

> Это конец и проды не будет. Просто размышление по типу "А что, если?..", имейте в виду)


End file.
